


"You Did All of This for Me?"

by sunnyinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Carlamberlain, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i'm terrible with tags sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/pseuds/sunnyinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing, based on a Tumblr prompt (which I turned into the title because I'm terrible with titles, so there you go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Did All of This for Me?"

It was a relatively small fire, small enough not to burn the house down, big enough to warrant a fire truck and cause the neighbors to all gather around, whispering to each other about what could have possibly been the cause. Wiring problems? Arson? Neither. The cause was simply a failed attempt at culinary magic.

All Alex could do was blankly stare at what used to be his kitchen as he stood on the curb in front of his house, wondering where it all went wrong. It wasn’t like he had never cooked before. Maybe he’d overestimated his abilities a bit that day, maybe he should have checked to make sure the fire extinguisher was operational before planning this special dinner. Also, maybe he should have put some water in the pot when he cooked the pasta. That might have helped.

As Alex contemplated a future in which he only ate food cooked by more competent people, Carl jogged over to him after having a chat with the firefighter who had attempted to salvage their former kitchen. “You all right, love?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m all right,” Alex mumbled, glancing up at the object of his affection, the one he was attempting to surprise with a nice meal. “I’m sorry about all this. I don’t even know...that never happened before.”

“No, no, no, shhh...it’s all right.” Carl pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple as he rubbed his arm gently. “I’m just still flattered, like I can’t believe that you did all this for me.”

“All what? We could have died.”

“But you were trying to do something romantic for me and I appreciate it. I’m just glad you’re all right, that’s what matters.”

“You’re insane,” Alex laughed.

“Have to be to be with you, don’t I?”

“I guess so...so, want to to grab a bite? My treat, I’m never cooking again.”

“Yeah, all right. Don’t think I want pasta anymore, though…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://boreussin.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like sending a prompt my way! :)


End file.
